Breach
|next = }}Breach, also called Vance Grace Reports the Details to His Father, is the eighth volume of Attack on To'kustar. It is the fifth volume of Attack on the Inside, the second chapter of the series. Plot camera shows an overcast sky, with rain pouring down. Below, Kathryn Wesley rides alone on the dirt path stretching from Ateria to Teviv. The latter city can be seen just a couple hundred feet in front of her. As she approaches, she takes out a flare gun and fires a purple flare into the sky, high enough so that it can be seen from within the city. camera cuts to just within the walls of the city. Ryan Thames, the chief of police of Teviv, stands around three other police officers: Prescott Martin, Susan Quell, and Logan Fitzpatrick. Also standing near them is Derek Brady, a member of the Wall Brigade. All of them are wearing Skywings. Ryan: You saw the flare! Open the gate. and Logan walk forwards towards the pulley system on the wall that controls the gate. They start to pull up the gate as the camera cuts back outside. Kathryn nears the city as the gate opens. She can be seen putting the flare gun away as she arrives at the wall, passes through the gate, and then stops on the inside and quickly hops off her horse. Prescott and Logan start to lower the gate. Kathryn turns back towards them. Kathryn: Don't lower the gate; we need to go back out there! Ryan: Are you with the Regional Squad Corps? Kathryn: I am. Ryan: I thought you were escorting a bunch of Aterians? Kathryn: Long story: To'kustars, Forever Knights... They sent me ahead to get help from you. Ryan: Is it that bad? Kathryn: Yes, it's bad. stepping forward: I can be of some assistance here. Derek Brady with the Wall Brigade. Kathryn: All of you should come with me. Ryan: Someone should probably stay here. Logan: Don't worry, I'll stay behind. nods her head and looks up, over the wall. Rain continues to pour down, with no end in sight. Kathryn: I hope you realize that we could potentially run into some To'kustars. Ryan: We're police officers and military personnel. We're prepared for stuff like this. jokingly: You say that as if I'm not... ---- camera shows the sewers underneath Ateria. Connor Yan is running along the pathway on one side of the sewers. He is holding a sword in his right hand as he looks behind him and to his left. He sees Vance Grace running after him on the other side of the river of sewage between them. Connor comes to an intersection and turns sharply to the right, heading down the next corridor. Vance comes to a stop at the intersection and then jumps up, floats across with a small boost from his Skywings, lands on the other side, and then runs after Connor. He draws two swords, ready for a fight. Vance: Come back here, coward. Connor: I'm the coward? Way to go chasing down someone with a broken hand? Vance: Who gave you the broken hand? A Forever Knight. And who's chasing you down? A Forever Knight. looks behind him again and sees Vance gaining ground on him. He jumps up and boosts forward on his Skywings; Vance does the same, but he bursts ahead faster than Connor and eventually reaches him, pushing him to the ground. Connor lands and attempts to jump immediately back up, but Vance reaches around and grabs him. He flies to the side and then pulls Connor with him into the water. Both of the men resurface, and Vance quickly knocks the sword out of Connor's hand. He tosses both of his swords onto the platform and then grabs Connor around the neck, holding him under the water briefly. Connor reaches his leg underneath Vance's leg and then kicks foward, making Vance lose his grip. Connor smashes his right arm at Vance's face, but he misses. Vance pulls Connor's head out of the water and then pushes him up against the side of the river. He holds him there and then places him at the egde; Connor is too short of breath to move. Vance gets out of the river, picks up his swords, puts them away, and then picks up the barely conscious Connor. Vance: And who's captured you? A Forever Knight. Song camera shows Connor lying on a table back at the Forever Knights base. Barely conscious, he looks around him and sees Vance, Andrew Knowles, and Pietro Czeswin standing in front of him. Pietro is in the middle, sitting on a table at the far end of the room. Vance is on the left, standing with his arms folded; Andrew is on the right, leaning against a table. Vance: Oh, you're awake. I guess that means it's time for questions. Connor: What... more can you get... from me? Vance: One of the members of your squad is suspicious. leaning up: What do you mean? Vance: All I remember was making eye contact with him, then everything after that is fuzzy. The next thing I remember, I was locked in a fight with a To'kustar. This is the same guy who was fighting me at full strength moments after being stabbed. steps up. Pietro: I knew it! That squad member must be an Esper. Vance: He's an Esper? Why didn't you say so before? Pietro: He's too powerful for us to try and capture. We're better off capturing someone who either isn't aware that they're an Esper or isn't as knowledgeable, which is exactly what we're trying to do by capturing Hadria. Vance: I figured that's why you wanted her. interjecting: So now that you've realized there's two Espers on the team, what are you going to do with him? gestures his head towards Connor. Before anyone can respond, there are two loud, powerful knocks at a door, leading towards the inside of the base. The door opens, and a tall, well-built man walks in. He is wearing heavy armor. As he walks into the room, Vance and Andrew get on one knee, as if saluting him; Pietro remains in his seated position at the far end of the room. Andrew: My lord. man is Webster Grace, head of the entire Forever Knights. He stops in front of Vance, his son, and looks at him and Andrew, in their saluting positions. He then looks at Pietro, who is not saluting. He remains silent for a few moments, as if waiting for him to get down and salute. Webster: Are you waiting for something? acting bored: Not particularly, no. [Webster coughs. Pietro looks to the side and makes a tch noise with his mouth, giving off an uninterested vibe. He gets off the table and salutes Webster on one knee.] Webster: That's more like it, Pietro. Pietro: You know I don't like chivalry, my lord. Webster: You'll learn to like it. turns to Connor, who is now sitting up on the table, half in fear of the leader of the Forever Knights, and half in amazement at his proximity to him. Andrew: A member of SV12, my lord. Webster: The other members? one responds for a moment. Vance: Out of the city, my lord. look of disappointment takes over Webster's face. outraged: Oh, with the group of citizens you let leave the city? Vance: My lord, we-- furious: You had orders not to let anyone leave the city. Allowing people north will only allow the military to get stronger and adequately handle the To'kustars. reluctant: You see, my lord, the truth is we weren't adequately prepared to handle the To'kustars. The entire situation had us flustered. Webster: Don't fret, I was expecting nothing more than complete failure. I suppose it's only a few citizens. Andrew: The police chief is with them, too, my lord. eyes widen. Webster: So this town has neither a police chief nor any active Regionals? Andrew: Correct, my lord. Webster: Well that should prove useful for our operations in this city. is quiet for a moment. Webster: Have you sent any agents out to follow the team? looks at Andrew. Vance: My lord, Tuesday is currently with them, attempting to gain their trust. of the joy that was in Webster's face immediately shatters. Webster: You sent the least trusted member of the Forever Knights to gain the trust of the enemy? Vance: My lord-- Webster: I don't even want to hear a response! thinks for a moment. Webster: Pietro, since you're of no use to us here, I want you to head to Teviv and rendezvous a message to the Forever Knights in that city. Tell them about the team, about Tuesday, and about the Espers. I'm sure Wagner will think of an adequate solution, unlike these two. Pietro: Of course. Glad to know that I'm wanted. Webster: Pretty soon, when our current technology becomes outdated, you'll be wanted. You'll need to continue your father's work, instead of your boorish research. Speaking of your father, if you happen to see him, send him my greetings. stands up. Pietro: You know I never see him. Webster: Well, if you do. turns around, and without another word, heads for the sewers to leave the city. Vance: What about our prisoner, my lord? Webster: Lock him up. We've got business. Vance: With what, my lord? Webster: Like I said, with him here and the police chief out of the city, there's plenty we can do? Vance: Should I have someone keep guard, my lord? Webster: No, if he escapes, he escapes, it doesn't matter. Keeping him locked up is a waste of resources, and he won't be able to do much with his injuries. Vance: Of course, my lord. ---- camera shows the team riding along the path towards Teviv. The clouds above them send incredible amounts of rain to the ground, darkening the sky and drenching the team and the land. The camera cuts to Nathan flying on his Skywings near the back of the pack. Tuesday is riding her horse next to him. Nathan: So aren't you afraid of what you saw? confused: What do you mean? Nathan: It's not everyday that the person you stab just jumps up and is back to normal. Tuesday: The Knights have told me all about Espers... I wasn't surprised. remains silent for a moment. He looks over at Hadria, who is flying her Skywings near Lawrence. Nathan: It's always hard to convince someone that they are one, you know. Tuesday: People are stubborn. They always want to be right and do their own thing. Nathan: Is that a double entendre? Tuesday: Perhaps. looks ahead of the group and sees the city of Teviv in the distance. from the front: We're finally almost there! It should be another half-hour before we arrive, and it doesn't look like there's anything in our path. group continues to ride for a few moments. Nathan: I'd suggest making up your mind about joining us by the time we reach the city. nods her head in compliance, seeming to be saying that she will have reached a decision by then. The group then goes silent, as the rain continues to pour. No more than a couple hundred feet in front of the team, a flash of red lightning strikes the ground, and a massive 170 foot tall To'kustar appears on the path, facing the team. It remains in place as the team continues towards it. worried: SHIT! shaking: That thing... is huge... authoritatively: Split up and ride around; it can't go after both groups. turns back to Nathan. shouting: Nathan, you go to the left, I'll go the right. Nathan: Understood. Arik, Lily, and Noelle ride to the left, with Nathan flying with them, while Lawrence, Tuesday, Michael, and Teru ride to the right, with Hadria flying alongside them. The camera stays with the group of the left, with Nathan the closest to the To'kustar. Sven: It's big enough to level the city! Nathan: Well then it looks like we're going to have to stop it. flies in at rapid speed, aiming an attack for the legs of the To'kustar. He slices the ankle of the right leg of the To'kustar, but by the time he gets to the left leg, the To'kustars raises its foot and prepares to slam it down on top of Nathan. He barrel rolls out of the way and then cuts upwards. The To'kustar swiftly swipes down both its arms in a clapping motion, which Nathan barely escapes. He flies away from the To'kustar for a moment, but then dives in towards it face. He attempts to slash the eyes of the To'kustar, but it blocks with its hand. He continues in, preparing to stab the hands of the To'kustar, but the alien grab Nathan in his left hand, holding him tightly, applying great amounts of pressure to his body. worried: Nathan! turns to the other people on his side. Lawrence: This one's like the ones before; it has intelligence. ---- The Patrol Squad works with settlements not protected by additional walls, most of which are located within Wall Sera and Wall Nova. The Regional Squad Corps has one three person team in each of the 13 regions within the walls. They are an elite team tasked with special intercity missions. ---- camera cuts to the area just south of Ateria. Samuel Wright, Wayne Holcomb, and bunch of other police officers are fighting a group of To'kustars between Wall Via and the city. While Samuel and some others do most of the work, Wayne simply remains at the side of the group, watching the fight. Wayne: Don't worry guys, I'll get them if they get any closer to the city. turns around and sees a To'kustar sneaking up behind him. He backs away from it as it continues towards him. It swings it arm, but he flies away to avoid. By doing so, he flies right towards another To'kustar. He slashes it in the arm, but it appears as if he did so by accident while trying to get away. He lets out a shriek of fear as he weaves back and forth, out of the way of several To'kustars. Samuel rushes over and strikes one of the To'kustars pursuing Wayne in the fin, sending it to the ground dying. angry: What'd you do that for!? I clearly had him under control! simply turns back to the horde of To'kustars and flies over to help the other officers. The camera cuts to Vance and Andrew standing on the top of the wall to the city. They watch the police officers fight the To'kustars and then turn towards the city. Vance: Ready? nods his head. Vance flies downwards inside the city, towards the bottom of the wall. He lands on the ground and then takes out a flare and fires a red shot into the sky, startling the people around him. Vance: The To'kustars will breach the city! Tremble in fear of them, for they will bring only destruction and death! people seem to either not react, or continue watching, waiting for something to happen. Above them, Andrew has flown off the top of the wall, straight for the 110-foot To'kustar. He flies around it and starts to lure it towards the wall. He bursts forward, as the To'kustar begins its path to the wall. The camera cuts to inside the city. Vance flies up, slowly making his ascent to the top of the wall. Vance: Destruction and death! Is this what you people want! Man: That's a load of bull crap! The To'kustars will never get through the wall. throws a rock at Vance, who moves his head to the side to avoid. Vance: It will be quite ironic when you die because of them, won't it be? of the people standing around throw things such as shoes and books at Vance, but he is now too high for any of that too reach him. Back above him, Andrew lands at the top of the wall. The 110-foot To'kustar stops in front of the wall. The people just inside the wall stop and watch the giant alien as it sticks out 40 feet above the wall. Andrew jumps up as Vance arrives at the top of the wall and backs away from it. He turns around to face it. Vance: Now begins our bet... giant To'kustar suddenly swings its leg forward, kicking straight through the wall, sending a large chunk of it flying. The 30 foot long chunk of wall lands on a house a short distance away from the wall, while the impact sends the people just inside the wall flying away from it. Some of them get launched backwards, while others manage to simply slide or stumble away. As the tall To'kustar backs away, a 30 foot hole in left in the wall. Debris from the top of the opening fall to the ground, as parts of the area inside the wall collapse, sending more debris down. As the people of Ateria begin to flee the area away from the wall, some of the smaller To'kustars begin to make their way into the city. Meanwhile, the 110-foot To'kustar has disappeared into thin air. camera cuts to the Forever Knights base. Connor is lying on the table, his right hand chained to the wall. His eyes are closed at first, deep in thought, but after a moment he opens them. Connor: So the city has been breached... Now it looks like we will have to evacuate. pulls on the chain with his arm, eventually snapping it out of the wall. He smashes the part of the chain still around his wrist against the wall, breaking it. Connor: It's almost as if they wanted me to escape. suddenly clenches his left hand, which is still in pain. Connor: Looks like I'll have to do this one handed. heads to the door that Webster had previously entered the room through. It leads him to another room with another door at the far end of it. He opens that door and finds a staircase; he runs up and finds a room with several windows. He looks outside and sees a common area, with a fountain in the middle, and a duck in the fountain's water. The area is not deserted, but many of the people of the city are running into their homes or for the northern gate. Connor kicks through the window and then jumps through it, cutting his arm in the process. He grabs it briefly, but then sees very little blood and immediately starts running for the southern wall. He jumps up on his Skywings and soars above the building. He sees that several To'kustars have entered the city. Connor: Well let's see how long we can last. camera cuts to the team surrounding the 170-foot To'kustar. Nathan remains trapped in the To'kustar's hand. He stabs his sword out and cuts himself free; he immediately flies back and gets out of range of the To'kustar. Below him, Lawrence and Tuesday fly up and get on either side of him. Nathan: I don't know. This one seems even more intelligent than the other ones. Lawrence: Do you want me to take the kids to the city? Nathan: I think that would be best. pauses for moment and then starts to float down towards Sven and the others with him. continuing: Hadria could be of assistance, though. stops and looks up at Nathan. Lawrence: If you say so. surprised: You're not going to resist. Lawrence: She's strong. She'll be fine. turns around and boosts down towards Hadria. Tuesday turns to look at the giant To'kustar, which seems to just be observing the situation. Tuesday: Should we go on either side of it? Nathan: Three pronged attack. You and Hadria can go on either side of it, I'll charge at it's middle, that way it can't get me with its arms. rushing in: Sounds good. stops at Nathan's right side as Tuesday remains on his left. Nathan: Well there's no time to waste, so let's go. three burst forward and diverge. Tuesday flies around, aiming for the To'kustar left shoulder; Hadria flies in the same pattern on the other side, heading for the right shoulder. Nathan waits in place as the To'kustar starts to raise its arms to block Tuesday and Hadria. Nathan suddenly bursts forward, but the To'kustar brings its arms in. It places its right arm parallel to the ground, and it's left arm almost vertically perpendicular to it. As Nathan rushes in, the To'kustar fires a beam of pure energy out of its left hand, which is extended such that the fingers are in-line with the beam. Nathan ducks out of the way of the beam. baffled: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? beam stops as the To'kustars swings at Tuesday. She backs out of the way to avoid. The To'kustar quickly turns to face Hadria; it fires another beam in her direction, so she flies to the side to avoid. Nathan dives underneath the To'kustar's right arm and aims for its side, but the To'kustar quickly moves its hand and grabs Nathan before he connect with the blow. It starts to crush him. He stabs one of his swords through his hand, but instead of freeing him, this only causes the To'kustar to tighten its grip. As it nears the point which would start breaking his bones, Kathryn emerges from behind the To'kustar and slits the alien's wrist, freeing Nathan. He watches as Derek and Susan emerge from the left and right sides respectively. They each deliver a blow to the To'kustar's neck as they fly past it, causing the To'kustar to turn its head towards the sky and let out a roar. They continue forwards and then turn around and stop. Tuesday and Hadria fly towards them, as do Nathan and Kathryn. Ryan and Prescott also join the group across from the To'kustar, which finishes its roar and then lowers its head to look at the group. Nathan: Thanks for the help. Kathryn: Don't mention it. looks past the massive To'kustar and sees that Lawrence has led the children almost all the way to the city. Kathryn: As long as we can hold this off until-- Nathan: I don't think we can do that. It's taller than the wall, we can't just let it roam around. Ryan: I agree. We need to kill it. Tuesday: The eight of us should be able to do it. Nathan: Well, you know what they say; there's strength in numbers... camera shows the group of eight, from behind, with Hadria on the far left, then Tuesday, Nathan, Kathryn, Susan, Derek, Prescott, and then Ryan on the far right. The To'kustar stands across from them, preparing itself for a fight. The rain continues to pour down, as lightning strikes the ground, and the storm intensifies. Be Continued Category:Episodes Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Volumes Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd